Back to Black
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Maya's studying to be a nurse and Lucas a veterinarian, they have a two year old daughter, and they're only twenty-two. Sounds perfect, right? Not when Lucas enlists to fight in a war halfway around the world. When tragedy strikes close to home, who will emerge from the destruction in one piece? Lucaya and Riarkle fic. Based on Amy Houston's "Back to Black."
1. Chapter 1

**Back to Black**

 **Summary : **_Maya's studying to be a nurse and Lucas a veterinarian, they have a two year old daughter, and they're only twenty-two. Sound perfect, right? Not when Lucas enlists to fight in a war halfway around the world. When tragedy strikes close to home, who will emerge from the destruction whole? **Lucaya and Riarkle** fic. AU._

 **IMPORTANT READ PLEASE**

 **This is a made up war. In 2018, the United States declared war on Syria, Iraq, and Afghanistan among others because of increased terrorist activity. By 2020, China had gotten involved in the war on the side of the terrorists. France, Canada, and other European countries sided with the Americans. _Private First Class Lucas Friar_ enlisted in the war in 2020 when China officially entered the war.**

 **And, *gasp* I actually planned this story out! I normally don't. I can still fit in suggestions though.**

 **This fic was inspired by Amy Houston's song "Back to Black." If you have never heard her you have to!**

 **Maya's POV (January 1st, 2022)**

I hated winters. Cold, dark, and depressing, especially in New York. One day, I was going to move to a sunny beach town in Florida or even Paris when Lucas came home. Riley and Farkle and our children would be there too.

A girl can dream.

As I slaved over my English essay, I was slightly glad that I was studying to be a nurse, with a two year old with a heart defect, which was what originally influenced my major. And Lucas only made twenty-five grand a year. Pediatric nursing paid pretty great, but it wasn't the money. I wanted to help kids.

I got married to Lucas right out of high school, believing that I'd get a job at Topanga's or something after that and make a living, but two months after getting married I kept throwing up and low and behold I was pregnant. I conceived Isabelle Payten Friar nine months later on October 19th.

She had Lucas's soft nature and loved to talk, despite her prominent stutter and difficulty pronunciations sounds like L's and Sh's. She had big, round hazel eyes. wispy blonde hair, and freckles.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Isabelle screeched, waddling over to where I sat. "Doggy went pee-pee!"

"Puddles!" I lectured when I found him, looking guilty. He had peed all over the floor in the bathroom. After letting him out and giving Isabelle a doll to play with, I decided to write Lucas a letter while I could breathe.

 ** _Dear Lucas,_**

 ** _I got a dog to keep Izzy and I company. His name is Puddles. He loves to run and he's got curly, white fur. You'll love him._**

 _A dog is all I can talk about?_ I demanded myself. I thought about news he would care about. Izzy for sure.

 ** _Izzy is getting much better at talking, especially about her soon-to-be-cousin. That's right, Riley's pregnant! She's due in February with a girl. How is it over there?_**

I wasn't sure that I wanted to know.

 ** _Are you safe? I hope so._**

You better be.

 ** _I'm sure that the weather sure is a lot warmer._**

Yup. Dogs and the flippin' weather. What a great conversationalist I was.

I want you to come home, I thought. But I couldn't write that.

 ** _I'm okay. Miss you._**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _\- Maya XoXo_**

 **A/N: Future chapters will be longer. Please tell me what you thought! Criticism is accepted, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they are. Thanks guys. :3**

 **Stay Gold y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to Black**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you thought! Criticism is accepted, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks guys. :3** **  
**

 **Maya's POV (January 20th, 2022)**

I whistled to myself as I cooked dinner. Across the room Izzy sat eating Cheerios and across town Riley and Farkle were on their way over for dinner.

 ** _Knock... Knock... Knock..._**

"Hey, Peaches!" Riley greeted cheerfully as I opened the door. I smiled and gave Farkle a hug too. I had to reach around Riley's stomach to hug her.

"Can- Cad Aunt Ri- Riley pway wit-wit me pwease?" Isabelle begged, tugging lightly on Riley's leg. Riley hobbled over to where Izzy's toys were and eased onto the ground.

"Of course Aunt Riley can play." Izzy giggled. I heated up the taco shells over the stove and lose bed to the news uninterestedly until I heard a mention of the Army. I turned it up louder.

 _"In other news, the Syrian Army confirmed an attack on and American and French held base in southwestern Iraq. Eighty-nine casualties were confirmed, and many more are MIA or have become POW's. Stay tuned for more information on..."_

I felt sick and I couldn't instantly imagine Lucas's face among the missing and dead.

Riley held my arm to keep me upright. "Maya, breathe for me."

I tried to, but tears still slipped down my face. "It could be him."

"But you don't know it is," Riley assured me. I wanted to believe her, but I couldn't shake the worry that I felt.

 **OoOoOoO**

The phone ringinb was the best thing I had ever heard.

"Hey, Maya. I only have three minutes to talk. We got word of an attack in Iraq and I wanted you to know that my troop is safe," Lucas's voice crackled over the phone. I let out a relieved breath.

"Thank goodness! I was so worried," I told him.

"I know. I'm sorry. I gotta go. Can you put me on speaker so I can talk to Izzy?" Lucas requested. I nodded even though he couldn't see me. I'm missed seeing him in person.

"Of course," I hit the speaker button. "Izzy, it's daddy."

"It's Daddy, sweetheart. I love you."

She heard his voice and stared at the phone curiously. "Da-Da!" She squealed.

I smiled. If only it could stay like this. "I love you, Lucas."

"Love you girls. Bye," Lucas hung up and I tried to ignore the hole in my chest.

 **Maddyliza1234 : First reviewer! Thank you I am so glad! I hope that you continue to enjoy. **

**Guest : You are so sweet, thank you! Okay, brain fart, the big question...? As in... Marriage? I'm sorry, I'm extremely blonde and naïve. **

**Greasygirl3 (Guest): Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad that you enjoyed!**

 **Stay Gold y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to Black**

 **A/N: Please tell me what you thought! Criticism is accepted, but no flames. Suggestions are always welcome, no matter what they might be. Thanks guys. ㈏9㈏0㈏9** **  
**

 **Maya's POV (January 20th, 2022)**

Mrs. Matthews smiled softly at me as I walked into her bakery. The aroma of sweets filled the room.

"How you doing, Maya?" She chirped.

"As good as I can without, well, you know. How about you?" I asked politely. Her happiness was catching and I didn't feel so lonely anymore. We continued to make small talk as I organized the food items on the front counter when I hear the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Maya, it's Riley. I'm going to have my baby. _Argh_! Farkle's taking me to the hospital," came Riley's voice over the phone. I could hear that she was in pain.

"Got it. On my way," I assured her, hanging up. I quickly told Mrs. Matthews about the development. She followed me out the door and Fredrick, another one of our employees, stayed behind to watch the store.

I quickly drove to the hospital, ignoring all of the speed limits. Riley allowed me to be in her room during delivery, luckily. I squeezed Riley's hand as she screamed in pain.

"It hurts, Maya," Riley said in a tight voice.

"I know but you're doing great."

"Say hello to your daughter," the Doctor said after what felt like hours. It probably was. I wasn't sure. "What's her name?"

"Rosetta Faith," Riley answered. Nothing but love sparkled in her soft, chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't help but loved her too, just as she loved Isabella.

Rosetta... Little did she know what would tragically happen to her so soon in life.

 **OoOoOoO (February 15th, 2022(**

The phone rang early in the morning, and I furiously answered it. They better not have woken up Isabella. She was the lightest sleeper.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Is this Maya Hart, the godmother of Rosetta Minkus?"

"Yes..."

"Riley and Farkle Minkus were killed in a plane crash tonight. The details aren't completely known. Rosetta Minkus was not present of the plane and Topanga Matthews gave your name as a potential guardian," the voice on the other end told me. I was barely able to stand up. The world seemed to tip. Nothing was right as it should have been.

"Would you and Lucas Friar be willing? We need both of your signatures."

"Lucas is overseas right now. He might be able to come home and sign the papers... He's due back home soon. We'll do it," I answered shakily, biting back tears. Why did the world hate me? Beautifully, lively Riley couldn't be dead. And Farkle? Things like this shouldn't happen.

I hated the world. And it hated me.

 **Mcorinne : I'm glad that you feel that way. Thank you so much for commenting on this story!**

 **Anilovesreading (Guest): Thsmk you so very much for your kind words. **

**Stay Gold y'all,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


End file.
